A Flight To Home
Story Mary, Drake, April and Jon are outside the Pokemon Center a few days after the Grand Trial. Jon: So, what to do? Mary: I don't know. We spent time shopping and exploring the last few days. Drake: I'm not sure. April: We could all go home till the league starts. Jon gets an idea. Jon: I've got an idea. Jon runs into the Pokemon Center and exits a few minutes later. April: So, what is your plan? Jon: If you guys want, you can see Hoenn with me. Drake: Travel to another region? Jon: The climate isn't like this, but its still a lovely place. Mary: I'm up for it. April: It will be fun. Drake: Let's go then! Jon: Good, because I got five tickets. April: Five? Typhlosion looks at April. April: Makes sense. Let's get to the airport! Soon, everyone is on the plane, sitting down. Drake: Jon, what is Hoenn like? Jon: Amazing, but I'm not going to spoil it for you. Soon the plane takes off and after a while, they are above Hoenn. Some Swellow fly next to the plane. April: Who are they? Jon: They are Swellow. The Swellow show off some aerial dynamics, and then fly away. Mary: That was so cool. The plane lands 20 minutes later at Slateport. They all exit the plane are in the lobby of the airport. Drake: Did you tell your parents you were arriving here? Jon: No. Then a few people scream in shock as Talonflame, Noivern and Fearow fly into the lobby. Jon: How did you three know I was here? Noivern: Ver. Fearow: Fearow, Fear. Jon: The Swellow. Talonflame: Flame! Talonflame! Jon: Wait what?! Mary: What's wrong? Jon: The ranch is under attack. Typhlosion, return. Jon returns Typhlosion. Drake: Thought Typhlosion hated that? Jon: He does, but understands this is an emergency. Talonflame, you'll take me. Mary, you are on Fearow. April, Drake, you are on Noivern. April: On? Jon: Yeah, we are flying to the ranch. Soon they all leave. The camera goes to the ranch with Zoey standing in front of Giovanni. All of the ranch Pokemon are trapped away from Zoey and Giovanni by the Team Rocket Grunts. Zoey: You aren't having the Ranch! Giovanni: Your kid must have gotten his attitude from you. Zoey: He keeps beating you, does he not? Giovanni: He does. But he isn't here. So, final chance. Give us the Ranch. Zoey: No! Giovanni: Fine then. Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker! Rhyperior uses Rock Wrecker towards Zoey, however Pikachu falls down from the sky and destroys Rock Wrecker with Iron Tail. Giovanni: A Pikachu?! Pikachu: Pika! Giovanni: Doesn't matter, Hammer Arm! However, Brionne hits Rhyperior with Aqua Jet from the sky. Then Jon jumps off Talonflame and lands on the ground. Zoey: Jon! Giovanni: You! All of Jon's Pokemon cheer. Jon: What you here for this time Giovanni! Giovanni: This Ranch! Jon: Not a chance! Giovanni: As you can see, we have all the Ranch Pokemon. Jon: Not for long. An explosion can be heard in the distance and the forcefield around the Ranch Pokemon disappears. Mary, Drake and April run in with Fearow and Noivern. Mary: Giovanni! Drake: It would make sense you are here! April: Let's get them! Jon: Na, we have this. Giovanni: You have no chance. The grunts all send out loads of Golbat, Ekans, Arbok and Weezing. Jon: Easy. Giovanni: How so? Jon: Right, all the water type Pokemon, attack! All the water type Pokemon use Hydro Pump and Water Gun. Zoey: Nice. Drake: Now what? Jon: Ice Beam! Brionne uses Ice Beam with a few Surskit, Glalie and Castform helping out, freezing Team Rocket and all their Pokemon. April: Awesome! Jon: Now, Meganium, Leaf Barrage! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Quagsire, Sludge Bomb! Fearow, use Drill Run! They all attack Team Rocket blasting them off. Mary: Now, that's a Rocket. Everyone laughs and all of Jon's Pokemon greet him. After a while, Jon, Mary, Zoey, Drake and April are sitting indoors around the table having a cup of coffee each. Zoey: You came back from Alola earlier than I thought. Drake: The Alolan League doesn't start for a while. Zoey: Ah, I see. So you thought you would surprise us. Jon: Yep. Michael then walks through the front door with some shopping, along with Greninja and Skiddo helping out by carrying some bags. They all leave the bags in the kitchen. Michael walks past the table. Michael: Hey Jon. Then Michael stops, and looks back at the table. Michael: Jon? Jon: Hey Dad. Michael smiles and makes himself a cup of coffee and sits down at the table too. Greninja and Skiddo say hello to Jon. Jon: You two doing well? They both nod. Michael: Thanks for your help you two. Jon: Everyone is on the ranch outside. Greninja and Skiddo head out the back into the ranch. Michael: So, when did you get here? April: We arrived about an hour ago. Michael: I see. I know the league in Alola isn't happening for a while. Zoey: How? Michael: Nate told me. Jon: Isn't Nate coming home? Michael: He said his training is better suited in Alola. Jon: I see. Drake: Seems like Nate and Constantine have the same idea. Mary: Yeah. Zoey: How long is your visit? Jon: A few weeks, if that's okay? Michael: Of course it is. Zoey: What will you all be doing here? Jon: Showing them around Hoenn. Mary: It will be nice to see another region. Zoey: Aren't you all a little cold? April: A little. Michael: Let's make dinner and then you can talk to us more about your journey. The screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes took their trip to Hoenn, only to fight Team Rocket once arriving. Now, our heroes are enjoying a nice dinner and also planning their journey around Hoenn. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Zoey Spencer Michael Spencer Giovanni Team Rocket Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Fearow * Talonflame * Noivern * Pikachu * All his Ranch Pokemon Giovanni * Rhyperior Wild * Swellow (Multiple) Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes